Through Space and Time
by mielshen
Summary: The cruel fate and mystery that revolving around Kaito, Shinichi, and Pandora. Warning: Horrible English (I tried my hardest though, give a look first), Supranatural, Time Travel.


**Through Space and Time**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine

Warning: Horrible English (I tried my hardest though), slightly AU, not a fun fic.

* * *

 _June 21, at the age of 8 years, it was the first time I met him._

That night, as a child, Shinichi was invited by his parents to go to a magic show of Kuroba Toichi, an internationally famous magician. As a mystery writer, his father wants Shinichi to gain experience and knowledge in the world of deduction. As an actress, Shinichi mother wants him to enjoy the show and have fun. Magic show became a middle way that is fair to them.

Unexpectedly for Shinichi, it seems that the magic show went very attractive. With a variety of complex tricks that exceeds Shinichi's logical mind, Kuroba Toichi capable of displaying a miracle that invites a sense of shock, awe, and laughter in his whole audience. Shinichi, found himself unable to parse the tricks that might be used by the magician, began to get lost in the wonders displayed in front of him by a variety of other magicians as well. Until the miracle turned into a disaster.

At that time, Kuroba Toichi was back onto the stage again. He wanted to show an escape action from the flames approaching him. The entire audience's attention became absorbed by that and they hold their breath in silence. Until they hear the sound of an explosion and fire burned everything. Panic washed over them. Everyone ran trying to escape. But in the fire and smoke, they could no longer differentiate which was the exit way; was that the walls, or the doors.

In the panic and chaos, Shinichi got separated from both of his parents. He found himself looking around a variety of human that scattered everywhere, material crushed and burned, people wounded and dying, the sound of screaming and silence. In between all that, Shinichi saw a child his age, with disheveled hair, cried loudly in the flames.

Shinichi approached him, tried to pull him to a safer place. Shinichi had to pull him, because he was only crying and sit still, apparently do not want to move from his spot. Shinichi began to trying to calm him down. "Sssh .. don't cry. You will survive. Because I'll help you. "

The boy tried to stop crying, but still sobbing, opened his hands to reveal his beautiful eyes, sparkling violet color by his tears, staring at Shinichi. "I.. I lost someone.. someone very precious to me. I'm sad because he left me. I'm crying because he did not return. He is ... a very, very precious one to me .." and started crying again.

With how he seems so very sad, Shinichi also began to feel sad. Tried to hold back his tears, Shinichi said, "Don't be sad. You will find him. If not, I'll help you. If we can't find him, my father will help us, he is very good at finding someone or missing items. And if we still can't find him, the police will help us." Shinichi tried to wipe his tears to calm him down. His efforts only made a little success.

They managed to get out safely, received emergency treatment, met with both of Shinichi's parents, talked to the police. Apparently, he lost his memory. He remembers only that he was left by someone who was very precious to him, and his name: Kaito. He cannot even remember who that people who was so precious to him, that his disappearance was making him crying so hard. There were so many victims of the disaster, it was not clear whether Kaito is a child of victims who have died or survived, or if he just passing through and get lost. They all were not able to find a Kaito's family or someone who know about him.

At the end, Kaito had to be taken as a foster child by Kuroba Chikage, Toichi Kuroba wife, who just became a widow. After she lost her only family, Chikage adopt Kaito to fill the days that she will be passed. It was because Kaito looked so very sad, miserable and lonely. Because Kaito has a similar appearance to her deceased husband. Kaito became Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

 _February 22, at the age of 16 years, that was the second time we met, even if blocked by the screen._

Realized that the unfortunate event that became the beginning of his memory is a deliberate action of some people to kill Kuroba Toichi, Kaito decided to become Kaito Kid and tried to draw out those responsible for that incident. Some people who he thought was responsible in making him lost someone very precious to him back then.

Currently, as Kaito Kid, Kaito tried to thwart the removal of the clock tower that will be performed by its fraudulent owner. Ignored the witch's warnings on the danger of his actions this time, the danger of somebody who mysteriously able to offset and blocking his every move. But in the end, Kaito managed to escape with his spectacular improvisation in the middle of his pinched state. He was sure it would make his pursuer surprised. His pursuer, someone mysterious, that Kaito never knew who he was.

* * *

 _April 1 at the age of 16 years, it was the third time we met_

Because of the influence of ill-fated memory of a magic shows in the past, a memory that he cannot forget because of a violet-eyed child, Shinichi became interested in the world of magic. Even though it is only his second interest, after the world of deduction. The world of magic became one of his areas where he can practice his ability of deduction. Being an area where he can relax his mind after being involved in a variety of murder cases.

The heist note, that announced by Kaito Kid in the form of a puzzle, making its way to appear in front of Shinichi. Because a friend of his wanted him to solve the puzzle. Unexpectedly, the puzzle turned out to be very complicated. Because of that, Shinichi became excited and interested in Kaito Kid. He also remembers that Kaito Kid had disappeared ever since 8 years ago, more or less. Memory of that fateful accident also happened 8 years ago. And Kaito Kid is a magician. Is there a connection? Decided that it would not hurt to investigate, Shinichi did not tell anyone the answers of the Kaito Kid's heist riddle, and came to where Kaito Kid would made his appear alone.

How surprised Shinichi, knowing that Kaito Kid was very young, has exceptional acting and vocal ability, and called all polices near their area to surround him by himself. Only to suddenly disappear among his pursuers, leaving a line of the message, 'April Fool'.

* * *

 _Over the past 2 years we chased each other endlessly like cats and rats, like the sun and the moon_

Shinichi continues to attend every theft committed by Kaito Kid when he had time. He solved the riddle heist note, disassembled his disguise, avoided his various traps, chased him in the middle of the night, and faced him under the night sky and the moon. But Shinichi did not really have the intentional to capture Kid. He just enjoyed the challenge and tried to solve the mystery.

Until at one of his heist night, Kid wounded by a gunfire. Shinichi decided to help him. Identity revealed. A surprising reunion. Mystery solved. The game of chasing ends. The cooperation begins.

* * *

 _And for 3 years, we are friends, lovers, and partners_

Shinichi and Kaito, using their own way, tried to bring down the criminal organizations that are trying to kill Kid, which became the cause of that unfortunate event in the past. They were trying in different ways, from different sides, but also cooperated with each other. They were getting comrade from the FBI, CIA, and Zero; the Japanese secret police organization.

One day, Kaito followed Shinichi who wanted to discuss something with the FBI. Kaito saw the jacket worn by one of them have the word 'FBI' behind his back, and recalled the memories from the beginning his memories.

"Shinichi, I remember the people who left me back then."

"At the first time we met?"

"Yes, he was a member of the FBI. I remember seeing the words 'FBI' on his back."

"Then what will you do?"

"I want to look for him. I want to join the FBI."

"Then I'll also join the FBI."

"So we can protect each other."

"Of course."

* * *

 _Until finally, in the darkness of the night June 21, we were separated.._

Pandora was found, and the final assault on the criminal organization also occurred at the same time. The shouts and shots were heard here and there. Casualties fell on both sides. Shinichi managed to hide Pandora on him without getting caught by anyone. But Shinichi suddenly got shots by someone and collapsed. Kaito saw it from behind Shinichi, surprised, his movement stopped, and get a strike in the back of his head, making his consciousness thinning. The person who hit him then immediately put a poison capsule into his mouth and ran away immediately, left him to die by himself because of the toxins. APTX4869.

But apparently the poison did not kill Kaito. Instead, the poison made Kaito shrunk, shrunk, and became children. Shrunken in a very painful process, Kaito's awareness coming back fully. Kaito inched and crawled towards Shinichi. Shinichi was still breathing, but on the verge of death.

"Shinichi .. Shinichi, hang on .." Kaito cannot hold back his tears from flowing at all.

"Kaito, we win. The organization was destroyed. I get Pandora." Shinichi showed Pandora in his palm to Kaito.

"I don't want Pandora. I want you, Shinichi. Hold on. Do not leave me... please…" Kaito sobbed and drenched Shinichi's face without care. Tried to hold Shinichi, hold him tight, do not want to be left by him.

"Kaito, thank you for being with me all this time ... I'm sorry, because I leave you like this ... Sorry, I can't stay with you any longer." Coughed and breathed harshly, wet with blood, Shinichi still tried to say something to Kaito. "If only we could go back to the past, to repeat our first meeting... I don't want to leave you.. If.. If only.. we can be together again.." And Shinichi closed his eyes. Died in Kaito's arms.

"No. No. Don't go, Shinichi. Come back. Come back to me. Shinichi..." Shouting with a wrenched heart, cried so hard, Kaito was not aware of Pandora that began to shine.

Pandora is a container that has lost all sorts of malice and keeps only hope. Pandora grants hope. But Shinichi was already dead. Pandora can only bring Kaito, who still crying hysterically, back the past, making him lose all his memories to the present, leaving him in the middle of the fire, weeping over his loss of someone.

* * *

 _Don't cry, Kaito._ _We will be back together again, but after time passed so much._

* * *

Author's Note:  
is it nomal for an author to crying over her own writing..  
i might not be able to convey all the sadness from this fic, so i might be the only one who cried over this fic..

anyway, this was inspired by June the Little Queen. and this is more like a summary really..  
i'll be very glad if someone want to adopt this and make a full blown story from this.  
if that happen, i'll took down this fic, so i'm not giving spoiler all the time for everyone


End file.
